Five runaway princesses
by Sadi-chan
Summary: A dark figure coming to take the bud of a certain flower was the only drive she needed to leave konoha with 4 others, now their back and with a surpise.
1. Chapter 1

FIVE RUNAWAY PRINCESSES

I don't not own Naruto or any of the characters unfortunately. ENJOY THE STORY!!! Oh and leave comments if you wish I enjoy a chat or two with complete strangers, and their opinion.

Chapter one:

[1st day of Juhigaku (December)]

'It had been a month since the chunin exam, and some how Sasuke's attitude has turned colder then the block of ice he already is.' Sakura wrote in her black journal, 'He and Naruto let with their sensei's to go train outside of the village. Leaving me here to be weak and pathetic.' Sighing Sakura took a drink of her hot cocoa.

Sakura was at her writing desk with nothing on except a really large shirt and undergarments. Sighing once more, Sakura pulled out an old diary from the bottom of her desk.

"Mannn….How the bloody hell am I gunna get us all together?" What she least expected was to get a answer back.

"I may have a solution to fuel your drive to leave." A cold voice said from her balcony sending shivers up and down her back.

Quickly turning her body to ace a tall man. Sakura opened her mouth to let out a scream but the assaulter was quicker. The man was on top of her, his hand pressed firmly down over her mouth, while his other hand straddled her waist.

"Tonight my little flower I'll take another thing precious to my little brother." Red eyes blazed into her eyes, leaving them blank.

That night the once pure Sakura lost her virginity to an unknown assailant, he left but the connection never did. The following morning, she rounded up three of the four girls that would be traveling with her. Gathering their things they left leaving a scroll for the 5th hokage and headed north to Suna to get the other person. Having won a bet the five of them left to the continent's hidden villages where they would train for the next 4 years.

Ok any questions or concerns??? Yes, no, maybe. Well ill never know if you don't tell me! .


	2. Chapter 2

FIVE RUNAWAY PRINCESSES

Sadi: author] *growls* shuddup stoopid stomach…………..Im hungry!! Feed the poor kitty!!!

Naoki:  authors violent friend] SHUDDUP IM TRYNG TO SLEEP *hits sadi with pillow*

Sadi: *cries* meanie……shhhh don't tell her I put spiders in her bed.

Naoki: AHHHHHHHHHHHH O,O SAAAAAAAAAADDDIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sadi: Enjoy the story!!!! *runs away*

Chapter Two:

[4 years later/ not far from Konoha's gates]

A group of 8 people consisting of one child no older then three, six teenagers, and a man in his late 40s approached the large wooden gates.

"Che I don't wanna go back…" Whined a plattum blond with clear blue eyes.

"Think I wanna after all this time after having a Uchiha baby. If the concle found out they would just take him away from me." The pinkett growled.

"Don't worry Saku-hime. We wont ever let that happen." A tall man with gray hair said reassuringly patting 'saku-hime's shoulder lightly.

Approaching the gates, the guards got into position.

"Who are you and what is your business?" one asked, in a cold voice.

"Sakura of leaf, Ino of leaf, Hinata of leaf, tenten of leaf, and Temari of sand."

"Shinji of the fire damiyo, and my father Koji of the fire damiyo."

"And the child?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "My son, Ita-kun."

"Proceed to the hokage's office, we will have someone accompany you there." The guard said as he jumped off to find the ninja.

True to his word he had someone accompany them, and that someone was non-other then Kakashi, Sakura's ex-teacher. He took a moment to look at them then turned around and muttered something under his breath. Sakura caught it and snorted, 'How dare he call us week the cyclopes broom-head!' Inner sakura yelled.

"I'd hold your tongue Kakashi-teme." Sakura growled coldly into his ear giving him goosebumps. He wisely shut up, everyone either smirked or chuckled at how scared the Jounin was of a girl a foot shorter then him holding a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadi: hello's my readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on writers block. And its summer so Im not really payin any attention to anything else except goin outside and have fun. ^.^ you may yell at me all you want.  well im jus comin up with random things in this story cuz I really haven't wrote ne thing on paper but I hope it turns out good! =D

Enjoy my dudes and chicas!!!

Chapter three

The walk to the Hokage's office to say the least felt like a million years going by slower and slower. Kakashi even though he had his nose in his smut book was tensed and sweating because of the death glare he was getting from the hooded women, with the child behind him.

'Gawd what does this women have against me. I've never met her in my life.' Kakashi thought, as they made it to tower. "Right this is where I leave you, see ya." Kakashi spoke fast and poofed out of sight even faster.

Sakura glared at the spot he was at, but then smirked evilly. Making the child in her arms giggle in delightment and clap. "awww Ita-kun do you like it when mommy gets all evil like your daddy?" Sakura gave the dark haired child Eskimo kisses. She opened the doors to the giant tower to see a row with desks and people sitting down. A blond women with the Hokage's hat on looked up from her work.

"Sakura!" She jumped up and ran up to the smiling girl and gave her and the child a bone crushing hug, making sure to be careful of the small child in her arms. "Its been so long I've missed you so much!" The baby made a angry sound, the blond looked at the baby. "oh I couldn't forget you Ita-chan! I missed you too." She picked up the child and coddled him making him giggle and snuggle into her.

"jeez I feel loved." Sakura mocked pouted, hands on her hips. The others chuckled behind her.

The blond Hokage looked over at her, "so have you come back to be a ninja of leaf?" The child was on her hip now playing with her pig tails.

"Hai Tsunade-sensei." They all nodded.

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "All I need you to do is file out some paper work then I'll get a house for all of you to live in. understood."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Sadi:  I'm sorry if the chapter sucked…..


End file.
